


Крипке vs фэндом

by Li_Liana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2008</p>
    </blockquote>





	Крипке vs фэндом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2008

Крипке слега охренело смотрел на сидящую перед ним дамочку. Если верить всяческим рейтингам — на типичную среднестатистическую фанатку его шоу. Впрочем, если верить тем же рейтингам, перед ним предстал еще не самый худший вариант – чуть за тридцать, строгий деловой костюм, нервно покусываемые губы и легкая сумасшедшинка во взгляде.   
Дамочка попыталась мило улыбнуться. Вышло слегка кривовато.  
— Так вы согласны? – спросила она.  
Эрику чертовски сильно захотелось рассмеяться ей в лицо и послать куда подальше. Очень вежливо и деликатно. Ведь не может же продюсер позволить себе грубить официальной представительнице и администратору одного из крупнейших фанатских сайтов. Крипке перевел взгляд на лежащий между ними на столике чек. Смеяться разом расхотелось. Сумасшедшие маньячки! Ишь, чего надумали — написать винцестную серию с мальчиками, которая никогда не будет снята! И посмели ж еще выйти на него с таким предложением. Даже, вон, средства на оплату его труда собрали. Дурдом! Кстати, интересно, откуда у фэндома столько денег? Хотя, если разделить сумму на количество «рейтингоделок», то совсем ерунда получается. Внушительная такая ерунда. С симпатичным количеством ноликов. Крипке снова покосился на чек, кокетливо лежащий под салфетницей.  
Дамочка поймала направление его взгляда.  
— Оплата только по факту!  
— Да уж понял, что не авансом, — пробурчал Эрик. — Я подумаю и перезвоню вам, — он встал и поспешил ретироваться.  
Через две недели он назначил встречу в одной из забегаловок в центре города – подальше от съемочной площадки и всей тамошней братии. Благо из-за забастовки сценаристов свободного времени у него хватало.   
Он не опоздал на встречу, но представительница фанатского общества уже сидела за столиком – явно примчалась чуть ли не на час раньше. Присаживаясь, Эрик сразу протянул ей пачку печатных листов. Дамочка подозрительно уставилась на полученную рукопись.  
— А тут точно то, что мы заказывали?  
Эрик пренебрежительно хмыкнул и заявил:  
— Можете прям здесь почесть.  
— И прочту! – с угрозой ответила фанатка.  
— Да пожалуйста, — хитро улыбнулся Эрик и поудобнее устроился на стуле, наблюдая за лицом молодой женщины, которая с дурацкой блаженной улыбкой быстро пробегала глазами листки.  
Дочитав, она без слов протянула ему чек, который Эрик тут же спрятал во внутренний карман. Фанатка уже собралась уходить, когда продюсер ее остановил.  
— Погодите. А теперь у меня к вам предложение. Вы отдаете мне этот сценарий, а я вам обеспечиваю участие в одной из серий «Сверхъестественного».  
Дамочка на мгновение удивленно уставилась на Эрика, а потом презрительно фыркнула.  
— Какое-то десятисекундное участие в массовке? Думаете, я на такое поведусь?  
— Нет, станете главной жертвой эпизода. Братья Винчестеры будут расследовать Вашу смерть и даже немного пострадают над трупом на тему, что не успели во время спасли.  
Фантака недоверчиво посмотрела на продюсера шоу.  
— То есть вы хотите и деньги получить, и сценарий мне не отдать?  
— Я вам его уже отдал, и вы честно расплатились. А теперь собираюсь выкупить обратно. И это — уже совсем другая сделка.  
Дамочка смутилась.  
— Но это же не мои деньги. Их фанаты сериала по всему миру собирали. Как вам не стыдно мне такое предлагать?  
— Мне – не стыдно, — Эрик посмотрел ей в глаза. – А вы точно хотите потерять такой шанс?  
Дама слегка побледнела и нервно смяла в руках только что с таким трепетом прочитанный сценарий.  
— Съемочная площадка, Дженсен, Джаред… Рядом с вами… — продолжил Крипке тоном опытного искусителя. — И не в суете очередной конференции, а, так сказать, в нормальной рабочей обстановке шоу…  
— Замолчите! – взвизгнула она.  
— Ну, так как? Сценарий или участие в сериале? — Крипке откинулся на спинку стула.  
Дамочка схватилась за голову.  
— Фэндомовцы меня убьют.  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
— Мне придется закрыть блог, сменить все почтовые ящики и поменять провайдера!  
— Вы же знаете, что некоторые дубли мы переснимаем по пятнадцать, иногда по двадцать раз, — намекнул он. — А раз вы – непрофессиональная актриса, то с вами вообще все сцены черти сколько придется переделывать. Много-много дублей с мальчиками в кадре, — Крипке выжидательно посмотрел на нее.  
— О, боже, — простонала дамочка. — Некоторые из форумчан знают, где я живу! Мне придется переехать!  
Крипке улыбнулся.  
— Сменить работу!  
Крипке хмыкнул.  
— Ладно, — дама резко протянула ему пачку листов. — Вы же знали, что я не смогу отказаться.  
— Конечно, знал.  
— Вы хуже КГД на Перекрестке!


End file.
